The Upside
The Upside is a 2017 American comedy-drama film directed by Neil Burger and written by Jon Hartmere. It is a remake of the French 2011 film The Intouchables, which was itself inspired by the life of Philippe Pozzo di Borgo. Storyline Plot A comedic look at the relationship between a wealthy man with quadriplegia and an unemployed man with a criminal record who's hired to help him. Genres * Comedy * Drama Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 6''' (Germany) * '''K (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 17+ (Indonesia) * 12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''N-13 (Lithuania) * 6''' (Luxembourg) * '''12A (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''AL (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''12A (Nigeria) * 14 (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * PG-13 (Singapore) * 12 (Slovakia) * 13 (South Africa) * 16 (Spain) * 10 (Switzerland) * GP (Taiwan) * 13 (Thailand) * 13+ (Turkey) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) * C16 (Vietnam) Images The Upside 2017 poster 1.jpg The Upside 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Upside 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Upside 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Neil Burger Writing Credits * Jon Hartmere (screenplay by) * Eric Toledano (based on the motion picture "Intouchables" by) and * Olivier Nakache (based on the motion picture "Intouchables" by) Cast * Kevin Hart - Dell Scott * Bryan Cranston - Philip Lacasse * Nicole Kidman - Yvonne Pendleton * Golshifteh Farahani - Maggie * Aja Naomi King - Latrice * Tate Donovan - Carter * Jahi Di'Allo Winston - Anthony * Genevieve Angelson - Jenny * Suzanne Savoy - Charlotte * Julianna Marguiles - Lily Producers * Todd Black (producer) (p.g.a.) * David J. Bloomfield (executive producer) (as David Bloomfield) * Jason Blumenthal (producer) (p.g.a.) * Milos Brajovic (executive producer) * G. Mac Brown (executive producer) * Adam Fogelson (executive producer) * Nick Greece (producer: paragliding aerial unit) * Andy Mitchell (executive producer) * Chris Papavasiliou (executive producer) * Robert Simonds (executive producer) * Steve Tisch (producer) (p.g.a.) * Harvey Weinstein (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English * German * Italian Release Dates * September 8, 2017 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 7, 2017 (USA) (Aspen Film Festival) * October 29, 2017 (USA) (Austin Film Festival) * October 22, 2018 (USA) (Philadelphia International Film Festival) * November 2, 2018 (USA) (Denver International Film Festival) * January 10, 2019 (Argentina) * January 10, 2019 (Brazil) * January 10, 2019 (Israel) * January 10, 2019 (Russia) * January 10, 2019 (Uruguay) * January 11, 2019 (Canada) * January 11, 2019 (UK) * January 11, 2019 (Ireland) * January 11, 2019 (Romania) * January 11, 2019 (USA) * January 17, 2019 (Kuwait) * January 17, 2019 (Lebanon) * January 17, 2019 (Singapore) * January 18, 2019 (Lithuania) * January 18, 2019 (Mexico) * January 18, 2019 (Vietnam) * January 23, 2019 (Philippines) * January 24, 2019 (Colombia) * January 25, 2019 (Turkey) * January 26, 2019 (Indonesia) * January 31, 2019 (Greece) * January 31, 2019 (Portugal) * February 8, 2019 (Estonia) * February 14, 2019 (Peru) * February 21, 2019 (Germany) * February 21, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * February 21, 2019 (Thailand) * March 15, 2019 (Taiwan) * March 28, 2019 (Hong Kong) * April 2019 (Italy) (internet) * April 18, 2019 (Spain) (internet) * April 18, 2019 (Spain) (internet) * June 13, 2019 (South Korea) * December 20, 2019 (Japan) Trailer Release Date * October 3, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * May 20, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * May 21, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * May 21, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * The Untouchables (working title) * Untouchable (working title) Reception Box office The Upside grossed $122.8 million on a $37.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.8 rating on IMDb and a 41% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Escape Artists * Lantern Entertainment * The Weinstein Company (uncredited) Distributors * GEM Entertainment (2018) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Constantin Film (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * STX Entertainment (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * STX Entertainment (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Amazon Prime Video (2019) (Singapore) (video) * Amazon Prime Video (2019) (USA) (video) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (all media) * Film & TV House (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Golden Village Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (video) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Mr. X (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 126 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * Although the film was originally developed/produced by The Weinstein Company, and still credited as such in the version of the film that originally premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival in 2017, the company's and Harvey Weinstein's credits as executive producer do not appear in the theatrical version due to the bankruptcy of the company and the sale of the film to STX Entertainment. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2017 films